Ellie
by WriterChick1993
Summary: Merder...Maddison .. Smudges of Gizzie. Thats not a great summary. You'll just going to have to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

People say that marriage is the hardiest thing,commiting to one person for the rest of their life,and trying to make them the happiest person in the

world.A realationship is built upon truth. But the truth is not always told. Love is the one thing that a teenager looks forward to.The very second when your stomich turns into fluttery butterflies.

Meredith's alarm goes off. She presses the snooze button. Then Derek walks in and shakes her so that she would wake up.

"Meredith you have to get up. Bailey will killyou if you are late another day," He whispered to her.

Meredith opens her eyes. She sits up and kisses Derek.

"I dont want to go," She whispered back.

"You have to," He laughed.

"Do you want me to take Ellie to work with me,or do you want to spend the day with her," She asked.

"Um.. I want to spend time with her. We haven't spend time together in a couple of months," He said answering her question.

"Ok. That's better than making George and Izzie watch her," She said.

Derek kisses her then gets up and walks out of the room. Meredith pulls the blanket over her head. Then she feels a big pounce. She pulled the blanket down from her head.

"Mom can you please tell dad that I can go out with Jess tonight? " Ellie said asking to her mother.

"Your dad is looking forward to spending the day with you." Meredith said.

"I love dad and all, but im 14 and I have a boyfriend and he has to know that I love him. He says that I cant be in love with him because Im to young. I do ,I love him and he loves me ,and dad cant realize it. " Ellie said explaining.

"Your dad loves you. Please, Ellie you haven't spent a day with him since April. So please do it for me? You can go out with Jess tomarrow. " Meredith said in a low voise.

"Ok. Dad doesn't understand what I have to go through. Beening a teenager these days is harder than when you were a teen. It's even harder when your parents are the biggest brian surgans in the state of Wasington. You make it hard to live up to like when I get to Med-School they're going to campare me to you two, " Ellie said getting a little bit louder.

"Promise me you will talk to him." Meredith said.

"Ok. I'll try to talk to him." Ellie said pleasing her mother.

"Promise me," Meredith said.

"I promise," Ellie said.

"They wont compare you to us, " Meredith said reasuring Ellie

"Whatever you say," Ellie said shaking her head and laughing .

They hug and Ellie walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Meredith gets up out of the bed. She walks over to the dresser and picks out what she wants to ware for the day. Once she picked it out she walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower .Once her shower was done she dried off and got dressed. Before going down stairs she brushed her hair and her teeth. As she made her way down the stairs she thought about why George and Izzie cant just make up. Why they just cant be happy and stop fighting. Meredith knew what had happened between George and Izzie and what continues to happen between them. She couldn't understand why George couldn't just leave Callie instead of cheating on her. Callie was a nice person and she deserves a man that will love her for her.

Meredith got to the final step and stepped off it. She walked into the kitchen and sat down where Derek set waffles and a coffee cup. Derek walked over to her and they kissed. He sat down next to her . Ellie walked up and sat down. Meredith looks at the clock.

"It took a hour to get in the shower and out?" Meredith stated in a loud voice.

"Yeah. I guess you have to go," Derek said answering her statement.

"Sorry honey," She said apologetically.

"That's OK," He said.

They kiss. She walks up to Ellie and kissed her on the check.

"Love you," Meredith said kissing Ellie.

"Love you, " Ellie said as Meredith kisses her.

"Love you," Derek said as she kisses him.

She walks out of the kitchen and out the door.

" So what do you want to do today?" Derek asked his daughter sitting in front of him.

"I don't care," She said answering his question.

"OK. Do you want to go walk the park or something and we'll see what we could do from there?" He asked

"OK," He said.

They finished eating and then they got dressed. Ellie was waiting for her dad the door bell rang. She answered it. It was Jess.

"Hey," Jess said.

They kiss.

"What are you doing her?" Ellie asked Jess a little confused.

"Our date," He said back to her.

"I forgot to tell you that my dad wants me to spend the whole day with him," Ellie said.

"OK. I guess tomorrow?" Jess asked her.

"OK. Love you," Ellie said.

"Love you, " Jess said back.

As she said that Derek walked down the staircase. She kisses Jess and closes the door.

"Who was that?" Derek ask.

"Jess," Ellie said to her father.

"Ok. Are you ready?" Derek said

"Ready then I'll ever be." Ellie muttered .

They walked out the door and walked to the red car that was parked in the driveway. They got in and put on their seat belts and drove away.


End file.
